More like her
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Pansy POV. Porque tú no fuiste mi príncipe y sé que yo jamás fui tu princesa. Sin embargo ella si es la princesa que tu buscas, pero debes de cambiar para ser el príncipe que ella quiere. Creo que debí de ser más como ella, quizás así me hubieras valorado


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

_More Like Her_ de _**Miranda Lambert**_

**Bueno, sigue sin llegarme mucha inspiración para mis fics largos, pero no piensen que me he olvidado de ellos. Mientras les dejo este pequeño Songfic que se me vino a la cabeza mientras escuchaba música (cuando hacía mi tarea)**

**^^ Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>More like her<strong>

**...**

Estoy en la sala común de Slytherin, leyendo en el silencio de la mañana de un sábado. Hubo viaje a Hogsmeade así que no hay muchos alumnos, la mayoría decidieron ir al paseo, mientras los jóvenes de segundo y primero andan afuera volando en escobas y soñando con pertenecer al equipo de Quidditch. Sin embargo y para mi sorpresa, la veo entrar y tú vas de tras de ella.

Ella, con altanería camina con suaves pasos, cruzando la sala común, con sus ojos verdes distantes y su cabello caoba ondeando. Sé que no debería de siquiera pensarlo, pero no negaré que ella es hermoso en su simple y pequeña forma de ser.

—Te estoy hablando, princesa —te escucho decirle y veo como se detiene de repente y te voltea a ver.

—Y yo te estoy escuchando, Malfoy —contesta con tranquilidad. Soy amiga de su hermana mayor y la conozco desde hace mucho, sé que ella no dice mucho cuando se enoja. Ella no te grita como lo hacía yo, ni te hace escándalos a mitad de los corredores, tampoco dice malas palabras.

—¿Entonces por qué estas molesta? —le preguntas con cierta desesperación y ya me doy una idea de que hiciste alguna tonteria.

—Porque tus palabras no cuentan —te responde con seriedad.— Yo vi claramente cuando le acariciabas los glúteos —sentencia. Tan propia al hablar como siempre. Si fuera yo la que digiera eso, te estaría reclamando por tocarle el culo a alguna vieja, pero ella no es así. Además de eso, ella si entiende que no debe de dejar pasar ningún detalle, incluso cuando las cosas resultan muy dolorosas. Duele admitir que ella es más astuta que yo, porque yo siempre una tonta que nunca notó que me engañaba en mis narices, siempre dejé pasar por alto todas tus mentiras y engaños.

—De verdad que no —intentas defenderte, pero sabes que no hay forma. La conoces y sabes que a diferencia mía, ella no te perdonara así de fácil, ella no se tragara tus mentiras. Supongo que yo debí de ser así. Supongo que debí de darme mi lugar a tu lado.

—No pierdas tu tiempo, Malfoy —es lo último que dice ella, bajando las escaleras para ir al dormitorio de las chicas. Tú te quedas ahí, parado y frustrado. Sabes que no convencerás. Volteas a verme y te sonrió de lado.

Nunca cambiaras, Draco. Siempre lo has tenido todo, pero si no aprendes a valorarlo siempre se te escapara. Me tuviste a mí, por un pequeño y lindo tiempo, ¿y que hiciste? Me dejaste y botaste como un juguete usado. Y sin embargo aquí sigo, sonriéndote aunque aun me duele que estés con otra.

—Dale tiempo —te murmuro, pero no me pones mucho cuidado. Pateas el suelo y tomas camino hacia los dormitorios de los chicos. Eres un tonto y te sientes un idiota, lo sé, porque ella te lo advirtió. Ella te dio una oportunidad a pensar de haber recibido varios golpes antes, a pesar de tener el corazón herido, pero lo echaste a perder. Solo hasta ahora entiendes que a ella si la quieres, pero ella tiene carácter y no besará el piso por el que caminas como lo hacía yo. Supongo que debí de ser digna y quizás así me hubieras aprendido a valorar.

Debí de haber tenido orgullo y no ir detrás de ti cuando tú eras el que me había lastimado. Tú jamás me pediste perdón, siempre era yo. Nunca debí haber dejado que me mintieras, nunca debí de haberme creído tus falsas. Supongo que tienes lo que te mereces, por infiel, mentiroso y creído, y sin embargo me sigue doliendo verte sufrir, aunque creo que me duele más comprobar que si la quieres. Supongo que debí de haber sido más como ella.

Suspiró y me pongo de nuevo a leer. No vale la pena seguir pensando en un cuento del que ya no formo parte, un cuento del que me sacaste.

La hora de cenar llega y sales de los dormitorios, no tienes buena cara, pero no pienso hablarte, igual sé que no me contestaras. Ella también sale y me saluda con un gesto de mano. Se lo devuelvo, finalmente ella no tiene la culpa de que seas un animal.

—¿Ya me puedes perdonar? —le preguntas, parándote frente a nosotras. Tus ojos grises lucen triste, no recuerdo haberlos visto nunca así.

—No —ella es más fuerte que yo, no se conmueve con facilidad. Ni siquiera tratándose de ti, a diferencia mía.

—Por favor, Astoria —le suplica, tomando sus manos entre las tuyas. Los miro y aunque mi corazón se encoge, no puedo evitar pensar que no luces muy hombre desde te estoy viendo. ¿Donde quedo el arrogante Draco que no sabía suplicar? —Perdoname —le murmuras, pero alcanzo a escuchar. Es tan fácil ver tu desesperación, de verdad que ella te tiene loco.

Sé que la amas, para mi desgracia, y también sé que ella te ama con todas sus fuerzas, pero es digna y orgullosa, incluso más que tú. Te doblega con mucha facilidad, supongo que debí de ser más así. Debí de tener su orgullo, su firmeza y su determinación, no debí dejar que me mintieras.

—No lo haré, Malfoy —te contesta la pequeña hermana de Daphne, soltándose de tu agarre. Una mueca de dolor cruza tu rostro y no se si sonreír o llorar. Supongo que tienes lo que te mereces. Es la primera vez que te veo realmente mal.

Ella se aleja, no te voltea a ver. Tú te quedas ahí de pie, helado y con los puños apretados. Me pongo de pie y camino hasta frente a ti. Me miras y frunces el ceño, mirándome con reproche, como si yo fuera la culpable de tus idioteces.

—Anda, burlate, echame en cara que me lo busque —me gruñes, descargando tu frustración contra mí, pero yo solo niego con la cabeza. Ya entendí hace tiempo que tú no eres el príncipe que yo buscaba. —Debes estar muy feliz porque las cosas no funcionaran entre nosotros ¿No? —dices con ironía y yo solo río un poco.

—No. La verdad es que, lo siento mucho por ti, pero admiro a la mini-Greengrass —te respondo con tranquilidad.— Ella si tuvo dignidad, supongo que debí de ser más como ella —declaro y me miras con ingenuidad. —Ella es hermosa en su simple y pequeña manera de ser. A ella no la compraras, ni con tu dinero, ni con tu porte de galán, ni siquiera con palabras que te puedas inventar...

—No la quiero comprar —te defiendes, agachando la mirada.— La amo de verdad —declaras y a pesar de que me sigue doliendo te sonrío de lado. Honestamente me gustaría pensar que estás diciendo la verdad, que por fin te enamoraste y que vas a cambiar.

—Entonces deja de hacer tus chingaderas, Draco —te regaño, cruzándome de brazos.— Ella no es como yo. Astoria no te perdonara si sigues así.

—¿Tú que sabes? —reprochas molesto, aunque sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad. Solo me encojo de hombros y retomo mi lugar en la butaca donde tiempo atrás no solíamos acostar. Ahora solo me siento sola a leer y a pensar que debí de ser más con ella. Espero que te des cuenta de que ella no es como las demás y de que debes de cambiar para ser el príncipe que ella busca. Porque tú no fuiste mi príncipe y sé que yo jamás fui tu princesa, pero ella si es la princesa que tu buscas.

—Sé que ella es importante para ti y que la perderás si actuás de la misma manera que has actuado con las demás —te digo y escucho como bufas. Sé que ya te vas. Ojala que sepas admitir que debes de cambiar, así como yo admito que debí de darme mi lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Así que, qué tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gustó? ¿Merece <strong>comentario**? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo? xD**

**Ya saben que cualquier cosa es bien recibida.**

****¡Un beso y gracias por leer! ^^****


End file.
